


Creature Comforts

by mezzoforte



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Gen, Good brother Izumi Mitsuki, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzoforte/pseuds/mezzoforte
Summary: “Talk to me.” Mitsuki prompted and then the taller brother sighed.“...I feel silly about this but…” Iori began and trailed off.“Whatever it is, it’s okay.” The older brother replied.“But, it truly makes no sense, Nii-san. I...  Ahem… I miss home. We get to go see our parents when we have time off and I get to live with and work with you. But, I feel homesick.” Iori admitted.There was a soft laugh that escaped Mitsuki and he had to hold his hands up in front of himself as he said, “sorry. Sorry, Iori. I didn’t mean to laugh.” The ginger stated. “That’s cute though. Sometimes I forget you’re still a kid.” He mused.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Creature Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarizu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarizu/gifts).



> Thank you to my beta, [Mirai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirairai/pseuds/mirairai) for reading and making sure it didn't sound funky.

It was a normal Wednesday afternoon, the morning meant waking up, battling with the fact there were six other men that shared the dorms and meant the bathroom was a warzone. He needed to wash his face, brush his teeth, brush his hair and get ready to face the day. It also meant waking up Yotsuba-san and ensuring that they made it to the train station on time to make it to school on time. It was a rare day where Iori wouldn’t have to leave early for work, although Tamaki still had work engagements as part of MEZZO” that meant he would leave early.

Iori didn’t really speak much to his classmates, the only exception being Isumi-san. Sort of. Even then, he didn’t talk to Haruka much. 

His classmates had long since found out that the Izumi family owned Fonte Chocolat. It was well known that the Izumi brothers would often go help out on their day off and it was great for business, that was true. But, it meant that going to Fonte Chocolat felt less like home as they would still have fans peaking in. As busy as it could get, Iori and Mitsuki didn’t always go back home anymore so the shop wouldn’t get overwhelmed.

It had been a while since he and Mitsuki had last gone home to help out with the shop and as Iori stepped into the dorms, he felt a growing pit in the bottom of his stomach.

“I’m home,” He called out, unsure if anyone was home. Mitsuki had spare time, as did Yamato. Sougo and Tamaki were doing some business as MEZZO” and weren’t expected home for a few hours yet. Riku had an audition for a commercial. Nagi was due to get home from a photoshoot shortly. So, as far as he knew Yamato was likely in his room drinking beer and sitting around, perhaps reading a script and Mitsuki was likely either home or out shopping. 

There was a moment of silence that followed him before he heard Mitsuki and Yamato both call out a “welcome home.” They both seemed to be in the kitchen area and he quietly walked through the hallway until he could spot them. 

“Hey, Ichi.” Yamato said as he pushed off the counter. “Onii-san is going out now. Call if you two need anything.”

“Got it, old man. We’ll be fine, now go.” Mitsuki ushered him out with a wave of his hand and then rolled his eyes once the brunette was finally out of the kitchen and had begun to head towards the door. 

It was just the two of them until Nagi got back then. 

“I’ll be right back, Nii-san.” Iori said as he gestured towards the living area. “I’m going to change out of my uniform.” 

Mitsuki could hear it in the tone of voice Iori was using that something was wrong though and he furrowed his brows. “Hey, Iori? What’s wrong? You can tell Nii-san.” He said and gave him a smile and a wink to try to cheer Iori up.   
  
The younger Izumi brother wasn’t surprised that his brother picked up on it and he tipped his head down. “Ah, it’s nothing…” 

“I-o-ri.” Mitsuki sighed out as he put his hands on his hips and leveled him with a look that clearly read don’t lie to me.

Iori, being the bad liar he was, just took off to his room with an apology and the promise to be right back. He quickly changed out of his uniform into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, and then put on a blazer because he didn’t think he looked like he had a complete outfit without it. 

Unsurprisingly, Mitsuki fixed him with a look that told him to sit down and explain as soon as he was back in the kitchen. 

Iori cleared his throat as he walked over to the cabinet and reached up to grab his blue mug and then grabbed the electric kettle and filled it with water, in part to allow himself a little bit more time to gather his thoughts. 

“Talk to me.” Mitsuki prompted and then the taller brother sighed. 

“...I feel silly about this but…” Iori began and trailed off. 

“Whatever it is, it’s okay.” The older brother replied.

“But, it truly makes no sense, Nii-san. I... Ahem… I miss home. We get to go see our parents when we have time off and I get to live with and work with you. But, I feel homesick.” Iori admitted.

There was a soft laugh that escaped Mitsuki and he had to hold his hands up in front of himself as he said, “sorry. Sorry, Iori. I didn’t mean to laugh.” The ginger stated. “That’s cute though. Sometimes I forget you’re still a kid.” He mused. 

“...” Iori opened and closed his mouth, not sure what to say. 

Mitsuki smiled fondly and walked over to pat him on the shoulder. “It’s okay that you miss home. I do too, sometimes. How about we do something together to help get your mind off it? We’ve got ingredients here that we could make a cake. I know it’s not going to be the same as going to the shop to help out but, what do you say?” 

The younger boy cleared his throat, a light blush seeping over his features as he considered it. This wouldn’t be the same as baking in the familiar kitchen of the shop, there wasn’t the hustle of putting pastries out into the display cases and they definitely didn’t have all of the tools for making perfectly frosted cakes. But, it would be fun. There was no doubt that it would be a fun thing that would remind him of home and would busy his hands and his mind. 

“I would like that, thank you Nii-san.” Iori decided. 

“Alright, let’s get our ingredients out.” Mitsuki said and had to do the mental math to be able to make one cake. “We need three whole eggs, one egg yolk, we’ll measure out the sugar and soft flour and butter after that.” He instructed.

Iori nodded and immediately moved over to grab the ingredients he needed. He also took mental note of the whipping cream and heavy whipping cream, and vanilla extract. “Nii-san, if we’re making strawberry shortcake, we don’t have enough strawberries.” He spoke up. 

“Oh, let me text the manager and see if she can stop at a supermarket to pick some up. Or you can run out to get them once we get the cake in the oven and I’ll stay here.” Mitsuki offered.

The younger brother gave a nod and considered it. “I’ll run out to get them. It’s not that far.” 

“Okay, let’s get the baking paper and pans and the bowls we need. Get the mixer!” Mitsuki said. 

Roughly two hours later, the cake was cooling and the strawberries had been purchased.

“Let’s whip up the chantilly cream!” Mitsuki said. In the time that they’d been baking, most of the other members had come home and were giving them their space. 

“Hey, Mitsuki! Iori! What’re you guys making?” Riku asked from the living area side of the counter, eyes wide and excited. 

“We’re making a strawberry shortcake, Nanase-san.” Iori answered.

“Ah, I’m sure it’ll be delicious Iori-kun.” Sougo said softly, a smile on his face. 

“Smells good, Iorin, Mikki.” Tamaki cheered. 

“Thank you.” The black haired boy said. 

“Iori, come cut up the strawberries for the filling and the decoration.” Mitsuki said. 

“Ah, yes, Nii-san!” Iori said and then hurried over to go cut up the strawberries into slices. He made sure the cakes were nicely levelled and then put some of the chantilly cream onto the shortcake and spread it with a flat spatula. He let Mitsuki place the strawberries in a ring about an inch from the edge and then used more of the chantilly and carefully put the second layer of shortcake on top of the cream and berries and let Mitsuki finish frosting it with the chantilly. They both worked together to finish it and placed the remaining halved strawberries around the bottom, outside edge of the cake so it would look nice when they slice the cake. 

“There.” Mitsuki said, he glanced up to see that their members were watching the two of them and rolled his eyes as he smiled. 

“That looks so good!” Nagi said enthusiastically. 

“Can I have some now, Mikki?” Tamaki asked. 

“Tamaki-kun, it’s almost dinner time. Yamato-san is treating us to soba.” Sougo reminded his younger unit partner.

“That’s no fun…” Tamaki sighed. 

“Just wait, Tama. Dinner’ll be here soon.” Yamato said.

“Did you have fun, Iori?” Riku asked. 

“I did, Nanase-san… Nii-san, thank you for spending time with me.” Iori said.

“Of course, Iori!” Mitsuki grinned.


End file.
